


После миссии

by Irene



Category: The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/pseuds/Irene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene 3-й серии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После миссии

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RkuHeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/gifts).



– Нам больше не нужно оставаться в этой стране, – Хёбу отвернулся от Минамото, сунул руки в карманы и зашагал прочь. Югири ещё успела оглянуться на принцессу, когда майор поднял руку, щёлкнул пальцами – и через мгновение они уже были на «Катастрофе».  
Майор оставил Югири с встретившей их Момидзи, а сам, мотнув головой, велел Энди идти с ним. Энди заторопился следом за худощавой фигурой Хёбу, раздумывая, что за муха того укусила – почему вдруг настроение его так резко переменилось. Вроде бы радоваться должен, что всё прошло так, как и было запланировано, а майор не только улыбаться перестал, но выглядел довольно мрачно с опущенными уголками губ. Правда, что ли, никакого дела ему не было ни до принцессы Софии, ни до сотрудников В.А.В.Е.L.? Хотя не похоже – ведь в начале всей этой операции Хёбу был довольный и энергичный. Может, просто устал? На этом месте Энди запутался в течении своих мыслей. Да какое ему дело до настроения Хёбу Кёске! Не за этим он тут находится.  
Тем временем, они пришли в каюту Хёбу. Энди знал, где она находится, но был в ней первый раз, и с любопытством начал осматриваться. Шкаф, письменный стол с ноутбуком, небольшой диван, пара кресел, журнальный столик. Широкая двуспальная кровать почему-то привлекла внимание Энди, он никак не мог оторвать от неё взгляд и даже начал думать…  
– Раздевайся.  
Энди чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
– Что? – опешив, спросил он.  
– Твоё плечо, – Хёбу улыбнулся. – Хочу осмотреть.  
– Да ерунда, просто царапина, – запротестовал Энди, а сам подумал, как всё-таки улыбка меняет лицо Хёбу. Как будто сразу светлее становится. Хотя улыбаться он тоже может по-разному…  
– Не спорь, – строго сказал Хёбу. – Снимай куртку и водолазку.  
Энди вздохнул и стал раздеваться. Стянул куртку, начал снимать водолазку, путаясь в цепочке ограничителя, и поморщился – двигать рукой было всё-таки больно. От внимания Хёбу это не ускользнуло.  
– Вот видишь, – нахмурился он, – А ты ещё споришь. Так, садись сюда, – он указал на кровать.  
Энди повиновался. Хёбу подошёл к нему почти вплотную и, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, стал осматривать плечо. Потом поднёс к месту ранения правую руку.  
– Не дёргайся, – велел он. И Энди послушно замер, даже, кажется, дышать перестал.  
От руки майора начало распространяться голубоватое свечение. Энди почувствовал тепло и покалывание. Сначала слабое, оно всё усиливалось – плечо начало зудеть и чесаться, но Энди продолжал сидеть смирно, как было велено. И вдруг всё прекратилось.  
– Вот и всё, – сказал Хёбу удовлетворённо и опустил руку. Энди скосил глаза на плечо – ни малейшего следа, даже намёка не осталось.  
– Здорово, – совершенно искренне сказал он. – Спасибо!  
– Пустяки, – майор слегка улыбался, склонив голову набок и рассматривая Энди. Тот вдруг почувствовал себя неловко. Хёбу продолжал стоять почти вплотную, и Энди никак не мог решить, что лучше – поднять голову и смотреть ему в лицо или продолжать пялиться в пуговицу на форме майора.  
– Ты у нас, значит, герой, вот как, – протянул Хёбу, и Энди вскинул голову и взглянул прямо в смеющиеся глаза. – Не раздумывая кинулся на пулю, закрыл своим телом женщину. Хмм…  
– Никакой я не герой, – буркнул Энди, опять опуская голову. – Тебе бы только издеваться. Ты же сам мне велел её защищать. А больше я ничего там не смог сделать. Оружия у меня не было, и пистолет у того типа я бы выбить не успел.  
– Вот как, – Хёбу помолчал немного. – Значит и правда, я тебя плохо поблагодарил. Спасибо тебе, ты молодец, – с этими словами майор опустил руку на голову Энди и начал лёгкими движениями гладить его волосы. Это было приятно, очень приятно, Энди, кажется, даже не помнил, чтобы ему когда-то было так хорошо. И в тоже время он чувствовал себя очень глупо – он же не маленький ребёнок! Опять Хёбу его дразнит! Энди совершенно смешался и не понимал, что делать.  
Но тут Хёбу, наконец, опустил руку и отошёл к столу, повернувшись к Энди спиной. Энди сделал резкий вдох – похоже, он так и просидел всё это время, затаив дыхание.  
– Думаю, ты хочешь принять душ и переодеться, – сказал майор, слегка повернув голову и улыбаясь. – А потом приходи в бар, буду ждать тебя там. Отметим удачное завершение нашего дела.  
Энди неловко собрал свои вещи и вышел в коридор. Конечно, душ нужен – всё правильно. Вот только какое-то странное ощущение мучило Энди, будто он что-то упускает, что-то должен понять…  
Энди тряхнул головой. Хёбу сказал, что будет ждать его в баре. Можно сказать, это почти приказ. Но Энди с удивлением обнаружил, что думает о предстоящей встрече – с радостью. Да, как ни странно. И майор уже не выглядел мрачным, когда Энди уходил. Это почему-то тоже обрадовало.  
Так что Энди выкинул из головы лишние мысли и поспешил к себе. Вечер обещал быть интересным.


End file.
